The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a conductor terminal on a support rail. The terminal includes an insulating housing which contains conductor connectors and a bus bar. Connected with the bus bar is an improved solid metal contact base for mounting the terminal on the rail. The base includes hook portions and spring prongs that electrically and mechanically connect the terminal bus bar with the rail.